


A Walk in the Wild Side

by MuseOfTheNight



Series: This Guilty Blood [2]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Memory Loss, Outer Space, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-18 20:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuseOfTheNight/pseuds/MuseOfTheNight
Summary: To be a Kree warrior was all Vers could remember being. She had no past, but her future was quite promising, specially when she was being guided by the best teacher she could have asked for.





	1. The Price

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone ^.^ First, I would like to thank everyone who took a moment to demonstrate their appreciation of Fallen Idols, my other story for this pairing :D Your support was amazing and it encouraged me to keep writing - so it's officially a series now! A sequel for Fallen Idols IS in the works, but after I finished Fallen Idols this one just poured out of me - seriously, I can't leave this alone for the life of me, I feel it's important to establish some things before moving forward, so this one is prequel - it's still angsty at times but there are some lighter moments as well ;) If you didn't read Fallen Idols yet, relax, you can do that after you finished this one ;* This story isn't beta-read and English isn't my first language, so give me a shout in the comments if you see any mistakes :)

“... What were you  _ thinking,  _ you fool?! _ ” _

“She’s hanging by a very thin thread. If we just wait…”

“I didn’t bring her here to  _ die.  _ Do something.”

“You have no authority…”

“And you, apparently, has no brain. She  _ absorbed  _ the energy from the blast.”

“Obviously it was too much. We couldn’t save her even if we wanted too. There’s nothing we can do.”

“There’s something.”

“Oh no.”

“We can’t.”

“Yes, you can.”

“I will not give some foreigner my blood!”

“Then use mine.”

They were talking about her. She was sure of it, even though everything felt distant. Her body was hurting to much and nothing at all at they same time. It was like she was ready to float away, and the only thing holding her back was that tenuous connection to the body that was giving in under so much pain.

_ So much pain. _

It was almost over. She could feel it. There was a darkness lurking around her, creeping closer, threatening to engulf her. She wasn't afraid of it, though. She was ready to face it.

The voices faded away. Everything was pitch black and deadly silent for a while. 

Then it all came back, a rush of sounds - mechanical noises, voices muttering, hurried footsteps - followed by a insistent clarity, a white so bright her first instinct was to jerk away from it, but that proved to be a mistake, because the pain came back. Pain all over, making her feel like something huge and heavy was sitting on top of her, slowly crushing her.

“She’s awake” someone said, and she fought to open her eyes and see. It was much harder than she anticipated, to open her own heavy eyelids, but she finally did. The clarity blinded her for a moment, the she  _ saw. _

There were people around her. Blue skinned people, whose hands were busy holding her down, whose purple eyes were on the tube attached to her arm. She looked at it, but her confused mind couldn’t make sense of the blue liquid that was being pumped into her. 

She stared at it, vaguely aware that someone was talking to her, a black hole in her mind in the place were the reason why being injected with something blue was supposed to be. Come to think of it, she didn’t even know if blue skinned  _ people  _ were normal. It should be, shouldn’t it?

Her eyes followed the tube, trying to determinate where the it started. And to further her confusion, she saw someone lying close to her. A man with yellow eyes. She registered the color briefly, before she fixed her eyes on the tube attached to his arm, the same way it was attached to hers. 

“Lay down! Help me lay her down!” a pressure was applied to her shoulders, interrupting her unconscious attempt to sit up.

“She’s too agitated. Let’s sedate her.”

_ This isn’t good,  _ a voice whispered in her mind. She summoned what was left of her strength, but suddenly found herself back in that dark, silent place of before. Only this time, she didn’t ease into it, rather was throw inside with no warning.

  
  


 

The next time she opened her eyes, her mind was clear. She felt well-rested, hydrated, and wasn’t even hungry. And now she could fully appreciate the fact that she was lying in a hospital bed, with no idea of how she got there in the first place. Or which hospital was it.

Or what was her name. Her parents names. How old she was. Where did she grow up.

People were supposed to know these things, right?

“Good morning, Vers” a voice interrupted her thoughts so suddenly she actually jumped.

She turned her head to see her roommate sitting in the bed opposite to hers. Now she could assess him fully, appreciate his square jaw and high cheekbones, his defined muscles and golden eyes.

“What… what did you say?” she said, making a mental note of his skin color: it had a golden twing to it, but not overly so, nothing like his eyes - actually it was closer to her own complexion than anything.

“I said good morning” his voice was deep and melodic “Vers.”

“Is that my name?”

Something flickered in his golden eyes. The corner of his full lips twitched.

“Yes.”

“How did I get in here?” question after question popped up inside her head “Who are you?”

“My name is Yon-Rogg” he said, standing up “I am Commander at the Starforce and I’m afraid that’s all I’m authorized to tell you.”

“I need answers” she replied, pushing her covers aside and sliding off the bed to stand on her feet as well.

“And you shall have them” Yon-Rogg tossed a black and green uniform at her “But not from me. Dress up, and I’ll take you to my superiors.”

He turned around then, and Vers glared at his back for a couple seconds before stripping out of her hospital gown and dressing an uniform that wasn’t all that different from Yon-Rogg’s.

“Can you at least tell me where are we?” she probed after she was dressed. He turned around and promptly stalked to the door. She hurried to follow.

“We are in the Central Hospital of Hala, Capital of the Kree Empire” Yon-Rogg said matter-of-factly. It didn’t ring any bells for Vers, but considering her mind was a blank space, she wasn’t all that surprised.

She followed him down a hallway and into an elevator. Once inside, he pressed a button and looked at her.

“Does our location mean anything to you?” 

“No” she admitted.

Yon-Rogg nodded. His face was blank, unreadable.

When they stepped out of the elevator, it became clear they were underground. The air was humid and stale, and there were no windows in the big empty space. Yon-Rogg pointed to a blue light coming out of the floor.

“Stand inside” he instructed “And wait. Fear not. You won’t be harmed.”

Vers swallowed hard and carefully stepped into the light.

Black strings emerged from the blue light, wrapping around her ankles and ascending. She looked at Yon-Rogg.

“Stay calm” he said “You’ll be fine.”

The strings ascended all the way to her head. She held herself still, staring at Yon-Rogg wide eyed, but suddenly he wasn’t there anymore.

Vers found herself in a vast space. She was standing in a floor so white and so flat it looked unreal, and the indistinct bright lights coming from nowhere completed the atmosphere.

“Vers.”

Vers turned around at the sound of her name and found herself staring at an older woman with a wrinkled face, short white hair and piercing silver eyes. Vers tensed up, nervous at her sudden appearance.

“There’s no reason to fear, my child” the woman said “Your life begins today, the same day it nearly ended.”

Vers examined her from her to toe. She had a black and green uniform on, with a silver star on her chest.

“Who are you? Where…?”

“I am the Supreme Intelligente, leader of the Kree Empire” the woman said “This face you see belongs to the one you admire the most.”

“I don’t… I don’t remember” Vers examined the woman from head to toe. Nothing about her was familiar “I don’t know who she is.”

“You do. Somewhere, deep inside” she smiled at Vers “Your memories might be lost to you, but you mustn’t worry about them any longer. We found you, and we have made you one us.”

Vers looked at her. She had woken up with her mind clear and no memories - well,  _ one  _ memory. Yon-Rogg. She remembered him, lying in a bed opposite to hers. Remembered of a tube with blue liquid in it, the feeling of being injected with something…

“Yon-Rogg… he…” Vers clinged to the memory, but the details were all blurry. 

“He gave you his blood” the Supreme Intelligence said “So you could live longer, stronger. Superior.”

Vers simply stared at her. How could she know she was stronger now, if she didn’t remember how strong she was before?

“You have reborn, Vers” the Supreme Intelligence reached out and squeezed her shoulder “Whatever happened to you is behind you now. You have been given a second chance. You should use it to do what is right.”

“What do you mean?”

“The Krees have been fighting a never ending war” the Supreme Intelligence explained “We can always use another good soldier.”

“I don’t know if I can fight” Vers said. Just one of many things she didn’t know about herself.

“Commander Yon-Rogg will be responsible for your education” the Supreme Intelligence assured “Remain by his side, and there’s no telling how far you’ll go. Go now, my dear. I’ll see you again soon enough.”

The Supreme Intelligence disappeared and Vers blinked as Yon-Rogg’s face came to focus. The black strings descended, letting go of her.

Yon-Rogg didn’t speak. He seemed to be waiting for something.

“She said you would help me” Vers broke the tense silence between them.

“And help you I will.”


	2. Challenge Accepted

Their training sessions became rougher and rougher. It was less of a training now, and more like real fighting.

And she always lost. She would be too slow or miss something, and then she would be hitting the floor again. And again. And again.

She was sick of it. Even more of Yon-Rogg’s stern expression when he watched her stumble to get on her feet again.

“Anger only serves the enemy” he said time and time again. 

Vers didn’t care. She didn’t want his advice. She just wanted to knock him down, just  _ once.  _ She wanted to see the look on his face when he realized that  _ she  _ had gotten the best of  _ him. _

And one evening, it happened. Just not in the way she had looked forward to.

He lowered his arm block her blow. The frustration that had been building up for the past weeks, getting stronger every time she lost, took form in a explosive wave of energy. 

When Vers punched Yon-Rogg’s center of gravity the energy exploded from her fist. But, as unexpected as it had been, the wave wasn’t strong enough to throw him very far, just to make him lose his balance, thanks to the device implanted at the base of her skull. He stumbled, but didn’t let go of his hold on her right arm, so she fell over him. Before he could recover, she sat on his torso, pressing her left knee against his biceps, effectively pining him to the ground. Vers clenched her fist, nails digging into her palms, and let it hover close to his face.

She looked to Yon-Rogg’s face then, and it was a mistake. A small smile played in his lips. He suddenly looked less severe, less distant, more tangible than the warrior whose life was devoted to the mission and nothing else. 

He looked close enough to be touched, now. And as her closed fist hovered over his face, almost touching his nose, it suddenly hit her how much they  _ were  _ touching: his hand was still wrapped around her right wrist like a vice, her left knee digging into his right arm, her right knee pressed against his ribs.

The air escaped her like a popped balloon.

“I won” Vers breathed out. The satisfaction of saying the words buried somewhere beneath the sudden heat that assaulted her.

Yon-Rogg smirked, his left eyebrow rising. She felt hot all over, but her face was absolutely burning. 

“You cheated” he said simply.

“I did not” she contested. His smile grew bigger.

Vers pulled her right arm free from his grip and stood, inexplicably embarrassed. She had won; she should be happy. She should be rubbing her victory all over his face. But instead of bragging, she just wanted to put as much distance as possible between them.

Vers looked around, but they were alone. No one trained this late.

When it became clear she couldn’t pretend to be interested in the empty room any longer, she looked back at him. Yon-Rogg was still flat on his back, watching her, a curious expression on his face.

“Are you just going to lay there all night?”

“You didn’t win” he rose to his feet in a fluid movement.

“Of course I did. Otherwise I would be the one getting up” the heat in her face became stronger. 

“Let’s try again.”

Vers positioned herself, displeased; she wasn’t eager to touch him again so soon.

Or maybe she was  _ too  _ eager. She fought back a grimace as the thoughts clashed in her mind.

“No photon blasts” he warned.

“Alright” she tried to shrug, but her shoulders were stiff with tension.

Yon-Rogg launched at her, and she blocked his blows the best she could, but didn’t try and knock him down. She was going to end up hitting the floor again.

After a couple minutes of wrestling, Vers saw an opportunity to bring him down without the photon blast, just like he wanted. She hooked her right leg behind his left knee, meaning to unbalance him, so his own body weight would bring him down, but it backfired. He wrapped his arm around her waist in the last second and she felt her feet leaving the ground. 

Next thing she knew, she was landing on her feet again, her back pressed against Yon-Rogg’s front, his arms locking her in place.

Vers would’ve liked to think that her shallow breath was due to physical exertion, but she knew all too well it was a reaction to being too close to Yon-Rogg. His body was solid and warm, the harsh angles of him somehow a perfect fit to her soft curves. He kept his arms tight around her, not enough to hurt, but enough for her to feel how strong he was, that he  _ could  _ cut off her breathing if he wanted to.

“Better luck next time” he said, amused.  _ Smug,  _ for winning again. 

Usually, that would’ve made her angry. But with all those confusing sensations coursing through her body, Vers didn’t care that she lost again. She was torn between the desire to stay in his arms as long as she could, and sprint away as fast as her feet could carry her. She ended up sort of melting against him.

“Vers” he let go of her, stepping away so suddenly she actually lost her balance. He grabbed her arm before she could fall to the floor to complete her humiliation for the night. She tried to yank her arm, but he tightened his hold on her.

“What’s got into you?” he asked, sounding genuinely confused “You were doing so well.”

“It’s late” the lamest excuse ever, but Vers just wanted to get away from him. She kept her eyes trained on the wall, avoiding his gaze “I’m tired. I need to go to bed.”

_ And berate myself for leaning like that on you. _

“I think we should try again” Yon-Rogg insisted, letting go of her again. He took a few steps back.

“Why can’t we try tomorrow?” Vers asked, exasperated. She was confused, embarrassed, and yes,  _ tired.  _ She wanted to go back to her dormitory, lay back and sort out what was happening to her before she had to touch him again.

“You’re doing well. You almost had me the last time” Vers felt his eyes examining her, looking for the reason why she suddenly was backing out “Unless you think you can’t do it again?”

_ Low blow,  _ she though, glaring daggers at him. Vers didn’t think of herself as an overly proud person, but damn if it didn’t ruffle her feathers to be challenged, to hear someone doubt she could do something.

“Alright” she chose her first move and struck. 

She could do it. She  _ could.  _ No energy blasts. Just raw strength.

She  _ wanted  _ to knock him down badly, more than she had wanted before. The frustration built again, escalating fast.

This time, the blast was much stronger and Yon-Rogg flew all the way across the room. 

Vers froze, heart racing in her chest. She watched, eyes wide, while he stumbled to his feet, and felt the air leave her lungs in a sigh of relief.

“I’m sorry, I… I didn’t mean to do that” Vers looked at her own hands. No bright lights, no repressed energy. Only her hands, five fingers in each hand, attached to a palm. Calluses and scars she didn’t remember getting.

She knew she had to work on controlling her frustration, specially because it seemed that when it reached its peak it exploded out of her in the form of energy blasts, but it was incredibly difficult. The black hole where her memories should be was always taunting her. She didn’t remember a single thing about herself, about her preferences in food, about any friends she might have, what she worked on before being rescued or anything else about her old self. What happened to her, that left her so close to death, remained a mystery, just like everything else about who she used to be.

“Vers” Yon-Rogg gently held her small hands in his big ones.

She stared deeply into his eyes. They looked like liquid gold, warmer than she had ever seen them.

“You’re the last person I want to hurt” the words left her mouth in a hush “You saved me, and you’ve given me a home and purpose, and you’ve been so good to me, taking care of me and teaching me how to survive but the thing is” it was like a dam had broke and she couldn’t anything back any longer, even things she never meant to tell him in the first place “Sometimes I hate that I don’t know who I was, and I feel like I should be trying harder to figure it out and other times… other times I get scared that if I somehow manage to find out who I used to be it’ll be pointless, because I won’t be that person anymore. That alone is very frustrating, and then when we come here and I can’t do what I have to, it just builds up and… But it’s not your fault. It’s me. I’m messed up and...”

Vers was abruptly cut off when he wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Her throat was so tight it was actually hard to breathe.

“You have nothing to be sorry for” he assured, squeezing her gently. She pressed her face against his chest, closing her eyes, but the tears trailed down anyway. She hated the broken sobs that shook her body, the sudden, overwhelming feeling of hopelessness. 

“I understand that it must be difficult for you” Yon-Rogg said after her sobs had died down. The tears kept coming, though “But things will get better. I will not give up on you. We’ll train for as long as you need, and you’ll learn _control._ It’s the most important thing for a warrior, and I _won’t_ stop until you _mastered_ it. _We’ll_ not stop until you reach your full potential” his right hand slid all the way up her back and rested on her neck. His thumb pressed Vers’ chin, encouraging her to look into his eyes through the tears “I want you to be your best self. You can count on me to help you, always.”

Yon-Rogg’s eyes were aglow like a sun, and his skin was incredibly warm. She pressed her hands against his hard abdomen, fingertips touching the wet patch her tears had left in his shirt.

His words were not just comforting, but also very serious and she could see he meant it - and her first impulse was to feel uncomfortable at the weight of his promise. Vers wanted to step back, thank him, and assure him that she would do better. That she would try harder to become more like him: balanced, calm and rational.

But after a moment, as she assessed her still constricted throat and the wetness in her face, Vers realized she had never been this open to him. The feeling of vulnerability was intimidating, but also strangely challenging. She felt like he had peeked inside her mind and read some of her most private thoughts already. She figured there was no reason to not let him see the rest of it.

Yon-Rogg was taller than her by some inches, but the way he was wrapped around her made it easy for her to stand in her tiptoes and and press her mouth against his.

It only lasted for a couple seconds. He remained stone-still through it, and she eventually backed off.

She looked into his eyes, face burning again. He was expressionless.

“You taste like tears” was all he said.

Her heart clenched painfully, humiliation spreading all over her. Before she could say something or run away, Yon-Rogg bent over and pressed his lips against hers again, softly.

Vers pressed back immediately. His lips were soft and gentle against hers. She pressed hard, clumsily, tongue darting out and tasting her own salty tears mixed with the unique taste of his golden skin. Their noses bumped and she felt him smile.

“Easy” he said, pulling away from her. Vers blinked, a mortifying sound coming out of her throat at the separation, a kind of high pitched whine she didn’t think she was capable of making. If she wasn’t so hot all over, she would’ve worried about the blush on her cheeks.

Her hands were clenched in the back of his shirt, something she only realized when he slid his warm hands along her arms, leaving goosebumps on their wake. She let go of the stiff material, dragging her hands down his back until she reached the hem of the shirt. The skin beneath was smooth except by a few scars, and she had just started to explore it when he tugged at her forearms, pulling her away.

Vers looked up. Yon-Rogg’s jaw was clenched.

“Go back to your quarters” he whispered “Wait for me there.”

He walked away then, leaving her confused. Flustered, frustrated and little bit afraid, too.

She took a couple seconds to gather her bearings before heading outside the training room. Something was buzzing nearby. Looking down the hallway, she saw a cleaning machine polishing the floor and shook her head. What did she expect to find? Someone hiding behind a column, ready to the jump or her and Yon-Rogg?

A blue light blinked at the top of the cleaning machine. Vers tensed up. A camera.

She forced herself to move. She went straight to her quarters, just like Yon-Rogg instructed her to do. 

Once inside, though, the full weight of what just happened came crashing down on her.

She had  _ kissed  _ her  _ Commander.  _ Had touched him in a way that was far beyond what was proper between a leading officer and his subordinate.

And she yearned to do it again. Just to the thought of it - of kissing him again, of getting his clothes out of the way and touching naked skin - had Vers all hot and bothered. 

Vers sat down on the bed, eyes going automatically to the clock; it was late already, or perhaps very early. She looked around, trying to calm her nerves, but simply there wasn’t anything interesting enough. Her eyes kept coming back to the clock.

After fifteen painfully slow minutes, there was a knock on the door. She was on her feet and racing to open it before her mind fully registered it.

Yon-Rogg was checking the hallway when she finally opened the door after struggling with the simple lock out of pure nervousness.

“Hi” Vers said, unsure all of a sudden, but she didn’t need to worry; Yon-Rogg was inside in a instant, arms wrapping around her and kicking the door shut.

“Where were we?”


	3. Tangled Up in Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I would like to thank everyone who left kudos, bookmarked and told me their thoughts about this story - YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME ♥ I had every intention of posting this days ago, but there were some loose ends to tie up and I only feel comfortable to post something when I'm sure I did my best ^.^ I know by now you're dying to get to the story, so enjoy the ride and I'll see you at the End Notes ;)

“Someone’s looking cheery today” Att-Lass commented. 

Vers had been smiling all day long, so broad and for so long her cheeks actually hurt. But she couldn’t help herself. She didn’t remember being so  _ happy,  _ and it seemed a shame to be serious when she was feeling to full of joy.

“Excited to finally get some action?” Att-Lass insisted. Vers just shrugged.

“Yeah, something like that.”

One year after she woke up in a hospital in Hala, Vers was deemed ready by the Supreme Intelligence to finally start her pilot training. All Krees were taught how to pilot as children, and the leading officer of the Helion, the starship she was stationed in, had gently reminded her that she could experience some difficulties at first, but that they would continue to practice for as long as necessary for her to master the command of the ship. She couldn’t help but to feel a little bit smug when she decidedly  _ nailed it _ in her very first attempt. She would’ve rubbed it all over the officer’s face, but when she looked at him, his golden eyes were aglow with pride, and she suddenly could think of much more interesting things to do with her mouth than boast about stellar piloting skills.

Vers wasn’t exactly lying to Att-Lass - it  _ was  _ nice to leave the Starforce Headquarters for once, and to do something other than study and work out for a change. Specially something she was good at, something that she enjoyed and felt comfortable with.

Vers wondered briefly if she had been a pilot in the life she couldn’t remember. But then she shook her head, chasing these thoughts away, because there was absolutely no excuse for her to feel sad when everything else in her life was just so  _ perfect. _

Because the real reason - well, the  _ major  _ reason why she was so happy was because she got to pilot with Yon-Rogg by her side.

Before, they would be together in the hours spent at the training room or at the library, perfecting her fighting skills and expanding her knowledge of the Krees and the rest of the Universe. She cherished these moments, but now there were  _ other  _ moments: Meals that they shared, visits to the armory, piloting lessons, walks after lunch, shopping around town, long talks about everything and nothing and those exquisite hours spent stroking each other skin in the dead of the night.

Three weeks had passed since their first kiss, and Vers was astounded by how much had changed since then; a little bubble of joy seemed to have settled into her chest and it grew whenever he looked at her with tenderness; any tension drained away the moment his warm skin touched hers and uneasiness gnawed at her whenever they separated for too long for some reason.

Like in that moment. Yon-Rogg’s position as Commander meant that he had to make weekly personal reports to the Supreme Intelligence. So far, so good. But the meetings didn’t usually last more than an hour; three had already passed as Vers watched the clock, getting more nervous by the minute.

Just when she decided to get up and go after him, the door swung open.

“Vers” Yon-Rogg wore his battle suit like no other Kree warrior. The hard plates attached to the specially resistant fabric ressalted the shape of his body, the broad shoulders and strong arms, the strong muscles of his back, chest and abdomen, the thickness of his thighs. For as much as she liked to see him in that suit - and she liked it a lot, a single look awakening a heat inside her that spread all the way to her extremities - it also filled her with dread. He only wore that suits for simulations and real battles. They had no simulation scheduled for that day.

“Where are you going?” Vers asked, already feeling the uneasiness intensify, even though he was physically closer to her now.

Yon-Rogg didn’t answer right away, removing his gauntlets first then holding out his hands. Vers held out her own hands and watched as he enlaced their fingers. He was fond of little gestures like these, touches that were simple and intimate at the same time.

“Where are  _ we  _ going, you mean” his mouth curved in a smile.

Vers frowned, confused for a moment; then the meaning of his words hit her and she jumped to her feet, squeezing his fingers.

“I have been cleared for battle?!” she felt breathless just to think about it. About fighting Skrulls. About travelling the immensitude of open space in the Helion, Yon-Rogg by her side...

Yon-Rogg’s smile faltered.

“No” he said unnecessarily. She had seen the answer in his face already. She was getting really good at this, at reading his most subtle expressions. Vers harbored a secret satisfaction at being able to tell what he was feeling in every moment, even though he was incredibly good at masking it.

“Every ten years or so there’s a Intergalactic Summit in Xandar, promoted by the Nova Corps” Yon-Rogg said “An invitation is sent to the most  _ advanced _ civilizations. The Supreme Intelligence thinks it’s a good opportunity for you to have your first contact with other races.”

“What about what  _ you _ think?” Vers asked, curious to know the source of the hesitation she could see in his golden eyes.

“I’m not sure it’s a good idea. It’s a political nightmare” Yon-Rogg answered, and she narrowed her eyes at him “But” he tugged her closer, until her chest was touching his abdomen “Xandar is _ beautiful _ when seen from above. It feels like a crime depriving you of such a sight.”

Vers chuckled.

“Who would know that you can be such a sap?” she shook her head. 

Yon-Rogg’s expression softened. Vers blushed under his intense gaze - it was like he was looking at something incredibly precious, something rare and amazing.

“You, Vers” he said at last, voice grave  “Only you.”

  
  


Yon-Rogg was absolutely right - as always. Xandar  _ was  _ beautiful. More so as the Helion initiated its descend to the ground, a couple suns growing smaller as the details on the ground became clearer: Forests, rivers, open fields and big cities, explosions of colors that soon became flowers, buildings and houses.

Vers wished it could have lasted longer, that the Helion descend was slower so she appreciate what she was seeing properly and perhaps see more, but as the ground became closer, Yon-Rogg reached out and squeezed her shoulder, and she felt foolish for wishing to stay up there contemplating Xandar’s surface when the most beautiful thing she had ever seen had been right beside her the whole time.

“Welcome to Xandar” Yon-Rogg said with a small smile. The joy that exploded inside her then for having this moment with him was just so intense and overwhelming Vers felt like she might explode if she didn’t express it then, so she leaned to the side and captured his mouth in a kiss.

Little had changed in their dynamic since their first kiss; Yon-Rogg always kissed slowly, deeply, maximizing the effect of his soft touches whilst Vers was always eager, kissing hard and moving fast. But not this time. As the Helion landed in the surface of Xandar, Yon-Rogg pressed his lips against hers  _ hard.  _ The tip of his tongue touched her teeth and she allowed him inside her mouth, gasping, her hands going to his short hair automatically, pressing back with equal fervor.

With a tremor, the Helion touched the Xandarian soil. Yon-Rogg pulled away, lips swollen and hair messy, and Vers bit her lip to hide her smile - there would be no hiding what happened inside the Helion from the Xandarians, and Vers was kind of glad for that. This  _ thing  _ between them was new, only starting to blossom, but Vers wanted other people to know that he belonged to  _ her. _

“Come on” Yon-Rogg pressed buttons and pulled levers, turning the ship off “They’re waiting for us.”

Vers was still feeling light and happy when they left the ship to be welcomed by a small party. A proud looking woman in a blue uniform was ahead of the others, that had the tell-tale posture of bodyguards. The wrinkles in her face and the whiteness of her hair made Vers think briefly about the Supreme Intelligence and the form it took whenever they spoke.

“Welcome to Xandar” the woman said pleasantly.

“Nova Prime” Yon-Rogg nodded, and Vers followed suit.

“Commander Yon-Rogg” Nova Prime tilted her head to the side “How nice of you to come and join our little reunion when I’m sure there are some Kree border planet in desperate need of you.”

Yon-Rogg’s eyes sparkled, a muscle trembling in his jaw. Indignation filled Vers, strong and unbidden.

“It is very nice of him indeed” Vers said, glaring at Nova Prime “It’s not often the Kree Starforce can spare a warrior to come and tend to get-togethers with other civilizations.”

Nova Prime looked at her then, a long, calculating look that was obviously meant to make her uneasy. Vers refused to be intimidated. She clenched her fists and her jaw, holding herself as straight as possible. It was a proud position she had often seen Yon-Rogg display whenever he didn’t want other people to know what he was thinking. 

“I don’t think we’ve met before” Nova Prime said.

“This is Vers. She’s being incorporated to Starforce” Yon-Rogg said flatly. But a quick glance revealed to Vers the glow of pride in his eyes.

“If you brought an apprentice to learn that death and blood are not the only ways to defeat an enemy perhaps things are looking better than last time.”

Nova Prime turned around and started walking. Yon-Rogg fell in step behind her, and Vers did the same. The guards surrounded them by each side as they moved away from the Helion and inside the tall building ahead of them.

“The official start of this Summit approaches. There’ll be a feast tonight, to celebrate another ten years of friendship between all the races present in this rally. Tomorrow, the formal gathering happens, where everyone will have a chance to announce their decision on whether or not promote peace in the galaxy by creating an unified force.”

Their stroll ended in front a simple pair of metallic doors.

“These shall be your chambers while you’re here. I hope you don’t get offended. These quarters have been considered rather small by past guests, though I don’t see why” Nova Prime offered then a tight lipped smile “We Xandarians believe in making the best of every bit of available space. A philosophy the Krees disagree on, but I’m confident you two will make do.”

She disappeared inside an elevator before Vers was finished glaring at her.

“Am I crazy to think that was a snide remark on the fact that we made out before meeting her?” Vers asked. 

“I think you mental faculties are perfectly fine” Yon-Rogg said with an amused smile.

“I have to say I agree with her though” Vers commented when they entered their temporary quarters. It reminded instantly of the apartments in Hala “This is nice.”

“You’re saying that because the only thing you have to compare to is your room at Starforce Headquarters” Yon-Rogg used his gauntlets to drag all the luggage inside at once.

“I have your room to compare to as well. It’s bigger than mine” Vers frowned at a box with her name written on it “What’s that?”

Even through the thick material of her suit, Vers could feel the touch of Yon-Rogg’s fingers on the small of her back as she opened the box. Inside, there was a confusion of satin and threads of gold. Carefully, Vers lifted it.

“A dress?” Vers looked at Yon-Rogg. The corner of his mouth was pulled in a small smile.

“For the feast” he said “There’s something for me as well over there” he indicated another box by the door.

“Another dress?” Vers examined the cloth in her hands more closely, looking for zippers or claps, but no such luck; the dress seemed made of only satin and golden threads. She looked to up to meet Yon-Rogg’s unimpressed gaze. She smirked “What? Wouldn’t that be fun?”  

“I think Nova Prime had enough emotion for one day” he said, but she saw the corner of his lips twitching with amusement.

“You’re probably right” Vers mumbled, distracted “How long do we have until the feast?”

“About half an hour” Yon-Rogg sounded unpreoccupied, but Vers felt her gut clench.

“I have to get started with putting this thing on” she said, heading for the bathroom. 

After twenty-nine minutes, Vers was still unsure if this was the result she should be waiting for. The dress had long sleeves and had a skirt that touched the floor, a tail trailing behind her when she moved, and it was skin-tight from neck to hips where it became loose, the fabric flowing around her. The golden threads formed a complex pattern of embroidery that sparkled when the light reflected on them.

Vers looked at the mirror and barely recognized herself. The dress was absolutely beautiful, but it made ler look like a stranger.

“Vers?” Yon-Rogg knocked on the door.

“One second!” she looked at her own hair. It fell straight to her shoulders, as always. Vers bit her lip. She should do something with her hair. Just this once.

“Nova Prime is requesting my presence” Yon-Rogg, his voice slightly muffled by the door.

“Now?”

“Yes” he answered “I should go see what she wants. I’ll ask one of the guards to remain by the door to guide you to the ballroom. I’ll meet you there.”

“Oh” Vers was kind of expecting to hear his thoughts about the dress and the braid she was working hard to keep straight before she had to go out there and face a bunch of strangers, but they shouldn’t displease their host  “Alright. See you there.”

She heard the front door close a couple seconds later. A minute later, she was done.

Vers contemplated the reflex staring back at her: A slender woman in a extravagant dress with a simple hairstyle that kept her whole face in display. Hazel eyes that had uneasiness written all over them.

Vers clenched her teeth, holding her chin high and the woman at the mirror did the same.  _ Control yourself,  _ Yon-Rogg’s voice seemed to whisper in her ear. She could almost feel him pressed against her behind, his hand guiding hers. She opened the bathroom door and the ghost feeling of his fingertips in the small of her back encouraged her to take a step. And another. And another, until she was face to face with the guard by the front door.

The guard blinked at her like he hadn’t expected such apparition to come out of that door.

“Which way is the ballroom?” Vers asked dryly. 

“This way” the guard hurried to take her to the elevator.

The guard led her to a huge hall bathed in white light. Vers stopped short, slightly hidden behind the thick columns that demarcated the entrance, watching several people from different planets in gala attire wandering by the room, talking and drinking, shaking hands and laughing. Remote-piloted trays could be spotted every now and then, drinks and snacks from various planets on top of them.

Vers took another look around, this time searching actively for Yon-Rogg. She found him standing next to Nova Prime and a dark-haired man. Yon-Rogg was as  handsome as usual - it didn’t matter if he was wearing rags or the finest silk, he was always perfect - but the black silk of his outfit did a spectacular job at highlighting his muscular body and making his skin, eyes and hair look even brighter, as if he had been bathed in gold. His face was blank, which could mean he was either annoyed at the conversation or bored out of his mind. 

Vers wasn’t sure if she should interrupt, but she also didn’t want to stand there all by herself all night long. Keeping her eyes focused on Yon-Rogg, she entered the ballroom.

_ Bored,  _ Vers decided when she approached Yon-Rogg and saw that his posture was relaxed rather than stiff. His back was turned on her, so the first one to see her was the slender man beside Nova Prime. He had pale skin and jet black hair, and the smirk he threw at her spelled mischief. Nova Prime interrupted whatever she was saying to them.

“I see that your companion has finally decided to join us” Nova Prime remarked. Yon-Rogg turned around and his golden eyes widened at the sight of her. His face was so blank Vers instinctively knew he was putting a lot of effort into hiding whatever he was feeling in that moment.

“Good evening” Vers said, several feelings disputing her attention at once. It  _ was _ nice to be admired; but it was also kinda insulting to be gawked at just because of some stupid dress, as if she had become a whole new person just because of some fancy fabric. She was also itching to know what Yon-Rogg was thinking, but it was really hard to see through that cold façade when he had it on.

“You arrived just in time, Vers” Nova Prime said “The dance is about to begin.”

Vers irritation disappeared and a overwhelming sense of uneasiness arose. She had never danced before. Not that she could remember. And she would rather not do it in front of a lot of strangers wearing that stupidly voluminous dress.

She looked at Yon-Rogg for help. He rearranged his blank expression slightly, until he looked mildly apologetic.

“I’m afraid we’ll have to stay out of this one” Yon-Rogg said to Vers’ relief. Nova Prime, however, looked affronted by that.

“I hope that’s not what you’re intending to say tomorrow at the gathering” Nova Prime said tersely. 

“Excuse me?” Vers glared at Nova Prime, unwilling to believe her own ears “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means that I expect more proactivity from the Krees in the next future” Nova Prime replied immediately “The Nova Empire and the Kree Empire are the two largest civilizations in this galaxy. We have each the bigger number of planets and resources at our disposal” she fixed her clear eyes in Yon-Rogg “It’s our duty to promote peace. And yet, the Krees continue to promote war. You refuse to put down your weapons, stop the bloodshed...”

“I don’t think you realize how important this war  _ is!”  _ Vers exploded; Nova Prime seemed outlined by red in Vers sight - how dared that woman, who didn’t look like she had been in a physical fight her entire life, imply that the Krees were the ones responsible for the war?! On the contrary, they were the only ones in the whole galaxy doing  _ something, everything  _ to stop the Skrulls “Must be hard to understand it from your office, from the top of some high security building, but the Skrulls are a threat to the  _ whole  _ galaxy! I doubt you would keep looking down on us if you  _ saw  _ what we’re up against, what they are capable of…”

“I know perfectly well what the Skrulls are capable of, thank you” Nova Prime huffed “I’ve lived longer than you, child, and I’ve seen the horrors wars bring. Do not think that I disregard your concerns about the Skrulls, but slaughtering them all  _ is not  _ the solution. The genocide of any race would represent a great loss to this Universe.”

“Let’s see if you change your mind when they invade your territory” Vers scoffed. 

“ _ Territory”  _ Nova Prime repeated the word with disgust, as if it left a bad taste in her mouth to say it out loud “You Krees worry too much about your _ territory _ .”

“We worry about our  _ people”  _ Yon-Rogg stated firmly. Vers hadn’t exactly forgotten he was standing right beside her, but the anger had flared so suddenly and intensely it drew pretty much all of her attention. Now that he was stepping into the conversation she wondered why the hell he had waited for so long to say something “We always put them first and tomorrow, when you’re listening to our decision, know that it was  _ their  _ well-being that was taken into account.” 

“Their well-being, yes” Nova Prime retorted “No one else’s, though. You’re not alone in this Universe. We should be learning how to live peacefully with each other…”

“And how are supposed to do that? By gathering prominent politicians in a fancy room and arguing while innocent people get slaughtered left and right by those who don’t care about your politics and your peace?” Vers felt her blood boil and had to use all her willpower to hold back the energy blast that was building inside her, ready to explode. That woman was  _ unbelievable,  _ but Vers suspected the amount of trouble she would be in for blasting Xandar’s Nova Prime away wouldn’t be worth the satisfaction of watching her fly all the way across the room.

“Gathering and  _ agreeing _ that something needs to be done is the first step” Nova Prime answered in stride, not missing a beat, and Vers realized that this debate could go on and on for hours; this woman was an expert at convincing others to do as she pleased. Vers, however, could imagine better ways to spend the night than continuing that foolish discussion.

“Forgive us, Nova Prime, but we Krees believe in making the most of our time doing important things that will lead us towards becoming a stronger Empire, rather than spend it in futile efforts to convince stubborn people to see things as they are” Vers straightened her spine “Something the Xandarians apparently disagree on, but I’m sure you’ll make do.”

The look on Nova Prime’s face was priceless. She stared at Vers, livid, for a entire minute, before an explosion of music echoed throughout the room.

“We should join them” the dark haired man spoke for the first time, tilting his head to indicate the center of the room, where several people now danced, their elegant outfits a blur of colors as they waltzed beneath the white lights.

“Right” Nova Prime briskly walked away from them, the repressed anger so evident in her face that people stepped out of the way to let her through.

“I could say it was a pleasure” Nova Prime’s friend lingered behind, green eyes glinting with amusement “But I would be lying. You look exquisite, though, my dear” he examined Vers from head to toe, his appreciation visible.

“I’m not your dear” Vers said angrily. 

“Of course not” he casted Yon-Rogg a suggestive glance and went after Nova Prime.

Vers glanced sideways at Yon-Rogg. His hands were clasped behind his back, a severe expression on his face.

“Are you... ” Vers started, but he cut her off.

“I'm not angry” he said, and she believed him; his voice was soft and there was a familiar glow in his incredibly golden eyes “You stood up to her.  _ And  _ you didn’t blast her away. I'm proud of you.”

“You don't  _ look _ proud” Vers didn't want to sound like a pouty child, but she kinda expected him to show a little more support.

“We're not alone” Yon-Rogg remembered gently. He offered her a small smile, his eyelids dropping a fraction, his long eyelashes casting shadows in his high cheekbones “I’ll show my appreciation later, when we’re not surrounded by curious eyes and ears.”

Vers perked up at that, hopping up once again in that train of thought about his beauty, and this time the rails took her in a different direction; instead of simply appreciating how handsome he was, Vers found herself wishing she could get her hands on him, explore that golden skin with her fingertips and her lips, right then and there, in front of all those people. Vers let her imagination wander free for a moment, picturing the blush in his cheeks as she popped open the buttons of his fancy outfit, traced her fingers along the sharp lines of his collarbones and down the planes of his chest…

“Why don’t we get out of here?” Vers suggested. She sounded breathless to her own ears, but couldn’t care less about what the other people in the room were thinking right now, if they were paying attention them or not “We’re not even dancing.”

“I was under the impression you didn’t want to dance” he mused, arching an eyebrow.

“Hum… I don’t know if I can dance” she admitted. She fought back the automatic frustration that came with those words.

Something must have shown in her face, though, because Yon-Rogg unclasped his hands and squeezed her shoulder with only the slightest bit of pressure.

“I could teach you one of these days” he offered. Vers sneered.

“You? As if you knew” in Vers mind, the only way Yon-Rogg would move his hips around would be if he was executing a move in a fight.

“I know how to dance” Yon-Rogg removed his hand from her shoulder when a couple of Askavarians swirled next to them. She threw him a angry look, but his only response was to clasp his hands behind his back again “ _ Control,  _ Vers.”

“I’m tired of controlling myself all the time” she bit back, annoyed “How long do we have to stay?”

He sighed.

“Not long” Yon-Rogg glanced around, looking bored again “We're not here to make friends anyway.”

Vers nodded. Before they left Hala, he had told her the details of this peculiar mission: They were supposed to keep the good relations between the Krees and the Xandarians, the two biggest military forces on this corner of the galaxy, but engaging in the Nova Prime's attempts to end the war against the Skrulls was out of question.

They stood there for a couple more minutes, watching the other occupants of the room mingling. Every now and then someone would approach to greet them. Yon-Rogg was always polite, but short, and Vers would be hesitant, specially when they said how beautiful she looked.

“It’s just a stupid dress” Vers muttered, looking down on herself to see the sleek fabric hugging her curves so tight she could almost be naked. She looked up to Yon-Rogg, and saw that soft expression on his face again. Vers felt her face heat up.

“It’s not just the dress, Vers” he said in a grave voice that made her heart beat faster “You are extraordinary. Always. The dress and the hair…” his golden eyes roamed over her, and Vers felt the heat on her face descending, pooling in her belly “They just make it more evident.”

“Can we leave now?” she asked again, clenching her hands into fists to fight the urge to jump on him, wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him senseless. The heat in her loins was more intense now, and she felt the tell-tale wetness between her legs. 

“Where do you want to go?” Yon-Rogg asked absentmindedly.

“Back to our quarters” Vers ignored his warning glare and leaned closer to whisper in his ear “I’m looking forward to see this fancy clothes gone.”

Vers offered him a wicked smirk and fully expected to be admonished in return, but his eyes became heated, a suggestion of anticipation in the stiffness of his posture.

“And what” Yon-Rogg’s voice dropped lower, his lips barely moving as he spoke “Exactly are we going to do after that?”

“Oh, you know, this and that” a tremor of excitement coursed through Vers’ veins. The dress felt suddenly tighter and hotter; an annoyance, something to get rid of as fast as possible “You could teach me how to dance.”

“You want to dance naked?” he arched both eyebrows at that.

“I want to see how you move your hips” Vers started to walk towards the exit “Come on. Make good on your word. Make a dancer out of me.”

For the first time,  _ he _ followed  _ her _ , and not the other way around. Just a small thing, following her outside the room, but it made her feel somehow powerful. Vers had to bite her lower lip to keep her smile from growing too big.

The moment the door closed behind Yon-Rogg, Vers jumped on him; her arms enveloped his neck and she stood on her tiptoes, pressing her mouth against his. He responded eagerly, the hot slide of his tongue inside her mouth making a shiver run down Vers’ spine, the heat pooled low in her belly intensifying.

Yon-Rogg’s hands found the small of Vers’ back and pulled her closer, until her breasts were plastered against his hard abdomen. It felt really good, his body heat seeping into her, but the yearning that coursed through her was far from being satisfied. Vers shifted, pressing herself against Yon-Rogg’s thigh. She was soaking wet by now, and aching to be touched.

Yon-Rogg broke the kiss, a glint of amusement in his eyes.

“I thought you wanted some dance lessons.”

Vers huffed, annoyed. Her head was fuzzy, full of incoherent thoughts about the heat of his body and taste of his mouth. She loved the feel of his tongue touching her and right now she really wanted to feel it between her legs.

“Later” Vers kicked off her shoes and reached out to undo the laces of the dress “Help me with these?”

Something flickered in Yon-Rogg’s eyes when he looked at the dress again, and his face became blank. Vers frowned, but before she could say something he gripped the dress by the cleavage and ripped the front in two.

Vers’ eyes widened. She looked from the torn dress to Yon-Rogg’s inexpressive face, mouth open like a fish out of water.

“What…?” she didn’t get to finish the sentence because he kissed her again, stealing her breath away. She shrugged off the ripped dress, letting it fall to the floor. Her panties and bra followed suit, and what a relief was to  _ finally  _ get naked. Vers reached out to Yon-Rogg’s clothes, tracing her fingertips along his torso in her search for buttons. This time, she was the one to break their kiss.

“May I?” she asked, grabbing his collar instead of undoing the buttons one by one. He nodded, and that emotion flickered in his eyes again. Vers decided to forget about that particular mystery for the time being and devote her attention to ripping Yon-Rogg’s clothes out of him, until all os his golden skin was on display for her, every part of his body  _ hers  _ to admire, to touch and savor.

He was truly a sight, and Vers didn’t think she would ever grow tired of admiring him. She looked up, breath hitching, and pressed herself against him again. Their mouths clashed, and his hands took a hold of her hair, quickly undoing her braid so he could bury his fingers between her golden locks. Vers rested her hands on his abs, pressing the warm skin with her palms to feel the defined muscle underneath. She carefully slid her hands lower, past where his navel should be…

“ _ Vers”  _ Yon-Rogg’s hands closed around her wrists “Let’s get to bed first, shall we?”

“Here’s fine” she tried to tug her wrists away. Talking when they were so close was always an interesting experience. She could feel his lips moving and it made her smile.

“Come on” still holding her wrists, Yon-Rogg pulled her along the hallway. He was walking backwards, fingers gently squeezing her forearms. Vers let him drag her to the bedroom, watching the way his muscles flexed when he moved. He caught her eye when they reached the bed “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“I was just thinking how handsome you are” Vers answered truthfully, shrugging “And that I want you to put your tongue to good use.”

“Don’t you always?” Yon-Rogg let go of her wrists and grabbed her by the waist, placing her on the bed. Vers propped herself up on her elbows, eager to watch and excited to be touched as Yon-Rogg rearranged her legs over his shoulders, pressing soft kisses to the insides of her thighs. Vers balled her hands into fists, gasping at every touch.

Vers hoped there was some kind of sound isolation in those walls, because the sound that escaped her throat when Yon-Rogg’s mouth finally touched her pussy was  _ loud.  _ Her body became a mess of sensations and her brain was foggy, her whole attention focused on the sucking motion on her clit that made her jerk like she was touching an exposed wire. The pleasure clouded her mind and all she could do was  _ feel. _

After what felt like a small eternity the pleasure spiked higher, all her muscles tensing up and brain shutting down until the feeling of pure bliss winded down. Vers came back to herself, racing heart swelling with affection by the man kneeling between her legs.

Vers unhooked her legs from his shoulders and Yon-Rogg started to press kisses from her belly to her chin, the touch of his warm lips sending little jolts of pleasure throughout her body despite having just come down from a great high.

“That was something” Vers mumbled before kissing him on the lips.

“Good something?” Yon-Rogg smiled, his eyes warm and bright like liquid gold. Vers loved that soft look that he seemed to reserve especially for her.

“Very good” she replied. She was sitting at the edge of the bed now, Yon-Rogg still kneeling on the floor. Vers let her eyes wander for a moment, then stared openly at the part of him that clearly wanted some participation on this party. She was just about to suggest some reciprocity when an old idea came back to the center stage of her mind.

After they started this  _ thing,  _ there had been a lot of kissing and a lot of touching, but they only brought each other to orgasm using their hands and their mouths. Vers wasn’t stupid - the moment she saw his dick she figured out how the mechanics should work. She just was reticent about mentioning it, specially because Yon-Rogg hadn’t said a word about it either. She had wondered if he was waiting for her to bring that up or if he was simply uninterested. Sometimes, it felt like she was pushing him into doing things he had never done before - and it brought her equal feelings of guilt and satisfaction, knowing that no other woman had ever had him like that.

But now the impulse to say it out loud was so strong that Vers didn’t find within herself restraint enough to hold it back.

“I want you inside me” Vers whispered, keeping her eyes trained on Yon-Rogg’s, waiting for his reaction.

He blinked.

“Now?”

“You want to have a cup of tea first?” she blurted out then grimaced under his stern gaze. She  _ really  _ hadn’t intended to be bratty but she was nervous, and when she was nervous stupid things tended to come out of her mouth “Sorry” she mumbled.

Yon-Rogg rested his hands on her thighs, his thumbs drawing circles in her skin.

“It might hurt” he said after a couple moments of silence. 

Vers swallowed down hard. She had thought about that. It didn’t seem likely that stuffing something inside her tight opening would be a painless process. But she  _ wanted  _ it, badly. The more she thought about it, more she wanted to go for it. Vers could feel herself getting wet again, skin growing more sensitive.

“I think I can manage” she said and Yon-Rogg looked at her through his eyelashes.

“Very well” he rose up “Get to the middle of the bed.”

Vers was more than happy to comply. A moment later she was lying flat on her back, Yon-Rogg settled between her spread knees, their lips connected in a deep kiss. This kiss was charged with expectation and Vers was feeling breathless already. Her heart pounded in her chest and there was a low ringing in her ears.

“Easy” Yon-Rogg said, reminding her of their first kiss. Yon-Rogg was all for being patient and developing outstanding finesse at everything, including kissing, so it shouldn’t come as a surprise that he would want to take this slow “Relax.”

The kissing and touching went on for a while and Vers ended up getting lost on it. By the time he pressed one finger inside her she was so relaxed it was like she had just woken up from a long sleep. 

The pressure was different, but not bad. She looked to his face and found his golden eyes glued to her face, assessing her reactions.

“Tell me whenever you want to stop” Yon-Rogg whispered and Vers nodded. She pulled him for another kiss and focused on the feeling of his mouth on hers.

_ I got this,  _ Vers told herself after Yon-Rogg had pressed three fingers inside her. It felt uncomfortable at first, muscles clearly unused protesting at the stretch, but after a couple minutes it felt nice, and when he used his thumb to press her clit Vers almost saw stars. She mentally patted herself on the back for voicing her wishes out loud.

“Ready?” he asked, still watching her carefully. She smiled at him.

“Sure” she ran her fingers down his chest and abdomen, wrapping a hand around his dick in a loose hold and stroking it lightly.

He withdrew his fingers and Vers swallowed down a groan, letting go of him. The feeling of being so  _ open  _ was new and weird, but expectation was building fast. The desire to have Yon-Rogg inside her was so intense Vers felt herself aching for it.

Blood rushing south, Vers’ brain was getting more and more fuzzy. Yon-Rogg hooked her right leg over his left shoulder and pinned her left knee to the mattress with his right hand.

Vers let out a whimper when his calloused fingers touched the heated flesh of her pussy, a electric sensation coursing through her. She yearned for more and for a moment it seemed like he had read her thoughts, because he used two fingers to pry her open, but instead of doing anything - lick her, press his dick inside already or _ any other thing -  _ he just kept staring, a crease between his eyebrows.

“Did you get lost down there?” she panted, lifting her head. She wasn’t imagining things; he was sitting back on his haunches staring at her most intimate part like he was puzzled by something.

“No” he said after a second, but still didn’t move.

“You… hum, you remember where this is going, right?” Vers wasn’t sure what was happening to him. She wondered if this was another thing he had never actually  _ done  _ before.

“Of course” he finally moved, positioning her left leg back on the bed and leaning over her again, bracing his elbows on either side of her head “Relax.”

Vers had half a mind of making a snarky comment but the impulse vanished from her mind when she felt the tip of his dick pressing inside her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“Easy” Yon-Rogg mumbled, touching his lips to her chin. Vers took his advice to the heart and tried to stay calm and relaxed. Actually, it went a lot smoother than she expected. After the initial awkward moments, they found an easy rhythm, and Vers opened her eyes. Not once Yon-Rogg’s golden eyes strayed from Vers’ face, and she felt contentment filling his veins. He stared into her eyes unflinchingly, and she was sure he wasn’t thinking about anything else - every part of him was focused entirely on her, and Vers never felt more powerful than in that moment, regardless of how many people she could hit with her photon blasts.

Vers felt the pleasure building fast and wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing him as close as possible. Despite all their physical training, they were both breathless. As the pleasure spiked higher, Vers fought back the impulse to throw her head back and close her eyes. She didn’t dare to break visual contact at that moment, the desire to see Yon-Rogg’s face as he climaxed strong enough to overcome everything else, even as stars exploded right in front of her eyes, her back arching off the bed whilst she clung to him for dear life, nails digging into his muscular back. All of Vers’ muscles contracted and she felt him stiffening above her. His pupils were so dilated only a thin ring of gold was visible. Vers felt her chest tightening at the way he looked at her then, hungry and desperate. She dragged her nails down his back and he shuddered, his mouth claiming hers in a hard kiss. The grip of his left hand on her hair was so strong it was almost painful, a stark contrast to the soft touch of his right hand in her chest. He squeezed her left breast lightly before sliding his hand down. 

The only thing Vers could hear was her own thundering heartbeat. She had no idea if she moaned or if she screamed when Yon-Rogg brushed the pads of his calloused fingers against her sensitive clit. Vers felt herself clenching around him as he thrusted two more times before becoming so still it was like he had turned into stone. She made a broken sound at the feeling of his release filling her insides, the only thing she was capable of focusing on for the moments that followed the explosion of magnificent fireworks in her mind for the third time in that night.

When Vers came back to herself, it was to a sensation of relaxation so deep it felt like she could just melt into the mattress. Yon-Rogg loomed over her, panting, his expression strangely  _ open,  _ like every wall he usually put up had been knocked to the ground.

They were pressed so close Vers could feel the way his ribcage expanded and contracted as he breathed down deeply. She undid her death grip on his back, rubbing gently at the warm skin to soothe whatever pain her scratches might have caused. 

Vers didn’t want to speak - there was something in the air that made her feel like any word could ruin the moment, but they couldn’t just stay silent forever.

“I thought you had liked my dress” she said lightly.

He closed his eyes.

“I did” his voice was as low as a whisper.

“Then why did you ruin it?” Vers ran her fingers through his messy hair, smiling.

“You looked beautiful in it” Yon-Rogg opened his eyes, and she finally identified the thing that flickered through his eyes earlier; it was a surge of pride so strong that Vers felt intimidated by it “But it wasn’t…  _ you.” _

It was a very rare thing to see Yon-Rogg display all the emotion he was feeling at a given moment, even when it was just the two of them. Vers swore to herself never forget this moment. The tightness in her chest came back, this time related at how  _ happy  _ she felt that Yon-Rogg could see right through her, understand her mind as if it was his own.

Vers bit her lip when he moved away, withdrawing from her body and rolling over to lie by her side. She immediately claimed her favorite spot, resting her head on his chest where she could hear his heart beating fast, running her fingers through the dips and planes of his abdomen.

“So, are you going to tell me what were you doing?” she said after a moment of comfortable silence. 

“When?” Yon-Rogg asked, his right hand rubbing up and down her back in a gentle caress.

“When you were just staring at my pussy like a creep” Vers considered turning around to look at him, but she was too comfortable to change positions.

Yon-Rogg didn’t answer immediately. In fact, the silence stretched for so long it became awkward.

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable” he said at last, sounding hesitant.

“Too late for that now” she questioned her decision to not look at his face, but by the way he shifted, she could almost see him grimacing.

“I was checking if you were a virgin.”

Vers blinked. Turns out that not looking at him had been a good idea because  _ what the hell was she supposed to make of that? _

“Was I?”

“No.”

“Huh” she didn’t know what else to say. To be honest, she  _ did not _ want to think about it.

“What about you?” Vers asked to break the awkward silence that had settled between them again.

“What about me?”

“Have you had sex before?”

Yon-Rogg was silent for so long Vers didn’t think he would answer, but then he spoke.

“Not with a woman.”

“What do you mean,  _ not with a woman?”  _ Vers sat up to stare at him “You did it with a guy?”

Vers found it very suspicious to see that blank expression back on his face, but there was something in his eyes; a suggestion of reservation.

“I... I’m cool with it” she cleared her throat and tried to act as nonchalant as possible “I just didn’t see that one coming, that’s all.”

Yon-Rogg looked into her eyes, most likely searching for any hidden meaning in her words, but she sustained his gaze and was sure he found none. 

“So” she said after a while “Was it with someone I might know?”

Yon-Rogg sighed.

“Do we really need to keep talking about this?”

“You instigated my curiosity” Vers smirked “So, am I the first woman you’ve been with?”

“Yes” he said, and she saw the shadow of a smile in his lips.

“And…?” she rolled her eyes when he fixed her a look of polite interest “How was it for you? You know, considering your past experiences?”

“It was different, but nice.”

She stared at him incredulously. 

“I almost passed out. And it was  _ nice  _ to you.”

“There’s a lot of room for improvement” Yon-Rogg’s lips curved upwards. They were still red and swollen, and looked as delicious as ever. Vers knew he was provoking her, but she couldn’t help but be drawn into his trap.

“Wanna keep practicing?” Vers leaned closer until their lips were almost touching.

“What about your dance lesson?” Yon-Rogg mumbled, but his fingers were already sliding up her thighs, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

“Save those moves for later” Vers hesitated, curiosity gnawing at her “Do you really know how to dance?”

“Yes, Vers” he assured “I really know how to dance.”

“Why? I mean” she tilted her head to the side “I’ve never seen anyone dancing in Hala.”

“I didn’t learn it in Hala” Yon-Rogg replied absentmindedly. She could see that he regretted bringing this subject up again, but now she was  _ really  _ curious.

“Where, then?” two dots seemed to connect in her mind. Yon-Rogg was always reserved, but he only flat out refused to tell her things that had to do with his family “Does it have to do with… you know, the fact that you don’t have a belly button?”

He sighed deeply, but nodded. Vers decided to drop the subject for now. The night had been wonderful. She had no desire to ruin it with nosy questions.

“Alright then” Vers climbed over Yon-Rogg, sitting on his thighs “Let’s practice.”

  
  


To say that Nova Prime was less than happy with their refusal to put an end to the war against the Skrulls was understatement, but she do looked relieved to see them get on the Helion and take off.

“You know, I think we should do this more often” Vers commented as Xandar disappeared in the distance “Get out of Hala, I mean. The Universe is so big. We should see more of it.”

She looked at Yon-Rogg. He looked like a proud Kree warrior again, clad in battle attire, ready to defend his people at all costs. But Vers saw the shadow of something in those golden eyes, something she would have never associated with  _ Yon-Rogg  _ of all people: Longing.

“One day, perhaps” he said softly “Once we’ve fulfilled our purpose.”

“Just the two of us” Vers smiled at the perspective. She found herself more eager to get to that part than she thought possible. Yon-Rogg was the most constant presence in her life, and she couldn’t imagine herself living without him; the idea that one day there might not be any more wars to worry about just too fantastic to not be tempting.

“Where would you like to go first?” 

Vers shrugged. 

“Doesn’t matter” she said “I just want you to be by my side.”

“You should know by now, Vers” Yon-Rogg promised “I’ll always be with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap, folks ;) Like I said before, this one was meant to set some things up ^.^ I had a lot of fun writing this even though I lost a lot of sleeping hours - and I'll lose some more because there WILL be a sequel to Fallen Idols :) I'm gonna try have it all done before Avengers Endgame comes out because who knows what will happen after that movie and if I'll survive the emotional roller coaster Marvel will undoubtedly put me through o.o I hope you guys have enjoyed this little walk down memory lane that I have created for Carol and I hope to see you in the next part of this series :*

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, bookmarks and friendly comments are some of the components of the fuel that keeps me going, so don't forget to leave some before you go ^.^


End file.
